Predator of Six
by balto-baldo
Summary: Something very dangerous is heading towards the four sacred Clans - but in a form they would be least expectant of. It is up to the fate of six young cats - who may save the Clans, or allow them to perish forever
1. Prologue

"Are you sure no one followed you here, Clawfang?"  
The scarred tabby tom lifted his head from the bush, his eyes scanning the area before he gave a nod. "All clear, Nancy."  
A slim grey she-cat staggered out of the bush, blood drying on parts of her fur as she glanced at the tom, allowing him to follow. "This is bad...I can't care for them on my own!"  
The tom came and placed a tail on her shoulder. "Nonsense, you'll be a great mother, you have six young kits to care for, if you head in the direction of the two-leg place maybe a twoleg will pick you and the kits up." He murmured, although he was unsure himself.  
"But what will these kits do without their father?"  
The tabby flinched, before shaking his head. "I can't leave the Clan - we just lost Snoweye, I'm the sole medicine cat, they can't lose me, no matter how bad I do want to come with you." He whispered. "We both know this..."  
"Then why did this happen!" The grey cat spat, getting frusterated.  
"Because we wanted it, we let it." He turned his head in her direction. "I regret nothing Nancy...not these kits, not you, nothing that we experienced...I'm sorry."  
The grey she-cat glared, although after a moment she let her fur lie flat, and she brushed her muzzle against his. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, you fox-hearted loner."  
Both cats turned their heads in alarm to see a large white tom standing a few fox-lengths from them, teeth bared, and the she-cat shrank back. "Icetail, you followed me? My own father left the elders den for once? Just when I thought you couldn't move within a few mouse-lengths of the elders den." Clawfang growled, but he kept his temper with the old tom. "You can't lay your claws on her, you know that, even if you tried I bet even the kits could outrun you."  
That earned a hiss, and Icetail narrowed his eyes. "You're the medicine cat, and you broke the warrior code! Not only that, but your own code, the one you swore most to go by!" A cough racked the toms body, but he didn't stand down.  
"Yes, I know, but I don't regret it, I have no need to."  
"The clan can't follow the word of a blind medicine cat after this! How do we know you wont betray us!" Icetail howled, and Clawfang lunged forward, wrapping his paws around his fathers jaws to shut him up.  
"Shut up old furball, you'll wake the whole forest at this point!" Clawfang snapped, and Nancy watched the two, her gaze uncertain.  
Icetail then managed to bat his son away, and he snarled. "Fine, but we have to go, now, or I'll certainly be telling Lilystar about this!"  
The old white tom then turned, stalking away, lashing his tail, and the medicine cat watched, before looking towards the loner. "I guess this is goodbye...I hope StarClan lights your path, as well as the path of our kits." He said, licking the side of her muzzle, before he turned to trot after his father, back to his Clan.  
Nancy watched the tom she loved go, not calling out - she could only watch with tears in her eyes, before she turned and went into the bush, lying down and settling with the six kittens lying at her belly...three toms, and three she-kits. She had to move them from here...somewhere far away, where these clan cats wouldn't threaten them...but that was unlikely, with not only the state she was in, but before of just the sheer amount of kits - she couldn't carry them all at once. "I guess I can stay here the night...I'll try and move them tomorrow, granted the clan doesn't find me." She murmured softly, and she nuzzled and licked her kits, earning little mewls of protest. And as the kits began to feed, she rested her paws down, closing her eyes, and letting her exhaustion lull her into sleep.

When the amber eyes of the mother opened, she was no longer in the bush, at the edge of PineClan territory, but rather in the center of a plain grassland. Her surroundings seem to be covered in stars, and she glanced around. Where was she? Where were her kits? Were they ok?  
"It is alright, Nancy, everything is safe."  
The grey she-cat turned her head in alarm at the voice, to see a fire pelted warrior. His tabby pelt shown in the stars they were covered in, and his emerald eyes burned with athority, but at the same time, they were kind and gentle.  
"Who...who are you? What is this place?!" Nancy cried, stepping back, why was this cat covered in stars?  
"To answer your first question, my name is Firestar." The cat said, and Nancy widened her eyes, was this cat part of the clans like Clawfang? "And to answer your second question, this is StarClan."  
Clawfang had told her of this place before...where the deceased go after fighting their battles, to live out another life and to watch over their kin and Clans.  
"Clawfang told me about this place...this means you're deceased?"  
"Yes, I am, and I have been for many many generations - to the point where the clans have been renamed, and the memories of us fade." Firestar said, and she stared at him - his pelt was transparent.  
"Why am I here?" The queen asked.  
"I knew you had kits with Clawfang, we all do - and that is not only bad for him, but bad for you, if anyone else finds out." Firestar said softly, the Clans had become more cruel since his passed, since the passing of his most famous kin. "But you cannot run from the dangers you or your kits face."  
"What - why not? If my kits are in danger here I have to move them!" Nancy cried, and the tom came up beside her, resting his tail on her flank.  
"Follow me."  
And Nancy didn't know what made her move, but she did, and she followed after him. They didn't walk for long - although it seemed to be just endless plains of grass - perfect for running, but Firestar didn't seem to be in a hurry. And soon enough, he came to a stop, staring at the ground, and Nancy nearly bumped into the cat, before she went around, and saw what he was staring at...a pool? "This is where we watch all the cats and clans...of course, there are some closer to our own camps...but this one is special."  
"Special?" Nancy asked, and the ginger tabby tom nodded.  
"Look into it."

So Nancy did as she told - she saw a group of cats...which she assumed after a while to be PineClan, the Clan of her kits father...yes, that was them! She could see Clawfang tending to a smaller cat, who was holding their paw up, and she could even see the good-for-nothing Icetail, who was grooming and speaking to another cat, who only grumbled in response. Other cats were there, sharing prey or play fighting...everything seemed to be happy. But soon, the image vanished, and Nancy flattened her eats as a horrible sound came from the pool...cats screaming, yowling, begging to be saved, before the same image appeared before...but covered in red. All that lay around the camp were bodies of the deceased, their wounds bleeding fresh...Clawfang was among the bodies, but his pelt twitched, and he seemed to be stretching his paws out to grab something, something that wasn't there.  
"Help us."  
That wasn't only his voice, but also the voice of many other cats, cats she didn't know, pain and sorrow in their tones...something was wrong.  
'When the predators are chosen, the six must rise, named after their mortal enemy, they must survive under the full fledged moon, or all shall perish. All related to the most famous kin, they must honor their names and forget their fears, for that is what weakens them most, and makes the enemy stronger.'  
The image then all but faded, but those words echoed, and Nancy raised her head. Firestar was seated down, and he looked at her. "The Clans are in danger...those kits, the Clans need them."  
"My kits?" Nancy asked, and when the tom nodded, she hissed. "No, I cannot give them my kits! I need them, I will not let them go to certain death!" She snapped. She then turned, and Firestar was about to call out to the she-cat, but she was running, her paws taking her far away from the star-pelted cat.  
She wasn't stupid, she was going to get her kits out of the forest.  
No one would take them.  
She would have to be sure of that - sure, their father was a Clan cat, but she couldn't risk it.

The loner kept running until the scenery around her became darker, a forest. She came to a stop, glancing around, her eyes wide - where was she? She was about to call out - she should turn, run back, but a voice stopped her.  
"What's a pretty kitty like you doing here?" Nancy flicked her ears up to see a white tom come up, an extremely long scar on his pelt, and a shredded ear. "Don't you belong in the real world?"  
"This...this isn't StarClan, is it?"  
"StarClan? Hah!" The tom spat, lashing his tail. "StarClan is only for a bunch of cowards and weaklings - unlike you it seems. You walked right into here, you must be worthy." The tom purred.  
"Who are you? You must not be alive...you're transparent." Nancy murmured, and the tom sneered.  
"Clever girl you are. My name is Snowtuft." He said. "And this, my dear, is the Dark Forest, where only the strongest fit to survive come."  
Nancy nodded...Snowtuft, a strange name. "Well...I best be going..."  
Snowtuft then stepped towards the she-cat, eyes bright. "Not yet." He murmured, and the grey she-cat looked at him. "I hear that our little friend Firestar has given you...a prophecy?"  
Nancy then nodded, and although she was confused on the word 'prophecy', she was sure he meant the strange thing Firestar had said, and so she repeated the words to him, and he sneered. "Ah, he's just trying to scare you, sweetheart." He said. "But I do come with a little message of my own...which may help with those words he said." The white tom drawled, and she glanced at him. "You must name your kits after the six most feared predators - Tiger, Lion, Leopard, Wolf, Badger and Fox...only then will the words of the once wise leader make sense...although not in the way or manner he makes it seem - it wont harm your kits, and they wont need to join the Clans."  
The grey queen was uncertain, but nodded. "Ok...those names will fit my kits, I am sure."  
"Good." Snowtuft said, and he watched as the she-cat glanced down, to see her paws disappearing. "And one last thing sweetheart...we will speak again soon, no worries about that."  
Nancy could only widen her eyes as she vanished, her vision going dark, and she spirled down into nothingness. 


	2. Allegiances

**PineClan**

 **Leader:** Lilystar - small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Fallowpaw)

 **Deputy:** Thunderpelt - orange and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Weaselpaw)

 **Medicine cat:** Clawfang - scarred orange, grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Brownpaw)

 **Warriors:** Jayclaw - grey tabby tom with white chest and blue eyes Littlestep - small black and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Whitefoot - grey-brown tom white paws and green eyes

(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)

Stormlight - dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Blackpaw)

Moonheart - black and white tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Shadefur - black she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Redpaw)

Patchpelt - orange and white tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Branchpaw)

Ivyfoot - grey-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Rainchaser - blue-grey tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Shadowpaw)

Skybreeze - grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Yellowpaw)

Birchtooth - brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Otterpaw)

Krestrelfang - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Greypaw)

 **Apprentices:** Fallowpaw - pale grey-blue tom with blue eyes

Minnowpaw - fluffy dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Branchpaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Weaselpaw - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Otterpaw - calico tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Greypaw - grey-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brownpaw - brown tom with amber eyes

Redpaw - dark ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowpaw - cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Smallfrost - small black and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Birchtooth's kits

Irispelt - black she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Jayclaw's kits

 **Kits:** none

 **Elders:** Icetail - old white tom with green eyes

Mosspelt - calico tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **StreamClan**

 **Leader:** Troutstar - dark blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Fishleap - fluffy grey tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Viperpaw)

 **Medicine cat:** Pebbleberry - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Riverpelt - grey tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Reedpaw)

Mintheart - grey she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Greenpaw)

Willowsong - ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Tinypaw)

Poolheart - black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Pondleap - blue-grey tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Fogpaw)

Crowfur - black she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenflight - grey and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Palepaw)

Fernflower - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Meadowpelt - cream and white tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Bramblesky - calico she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Cedarpaw)

Firefoot - orange tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Lizardpaw)

Spiderfrost - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Duskheart - grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Dustear - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Frogpounce - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Mistpaw)

Eagleheart - grey tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

(Apprentice: Russetpaw)

 **Apprentices:** Viperpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Tinypaw - small white she-cat with green eyes

Flamepaw - ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Reedpaw - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Mistpaw - silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rockpaw - grey tom with amber eyes

Greenpaw - brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fogpaw - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw - blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Russetpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Lizardpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cedarpaw - ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Smokepaw - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Palepaw - white tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens:** Sunflight - cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Fishleap's kits - Ashkit and Brightkit

Amberpool - brown-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Troutstar's kits

Leafclaw - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Eagleheart's kits

 **Kits:** Ashkit - grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Brightkit - fluffy cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:** Brindleheart - grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Daisyleaf - cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **NightClan**

 **Leader:** Mudstar - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

 **Deputy:** Larkeye - calico she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

 **Medicine cat:** Mottledscar - scarred calico she-cat with blue eyes, blind

 **Warriors:** Thorntail - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Ratpaw)

Splashcloud - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Brackenwing - golden tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Alderclaw - dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Foxtooth - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Shrewpaw)

Addersong - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Yellowsplash - cream tabby tom with white paws and chest, yellow eyes

Lightpelt - white tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Ripplepaw)

Wildfur - spiky furred ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Treepaw)

Sparrowclaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Toadfang - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Shortpelt - black and white tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Antpaw)

 **Apprentices:** Treepaw - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Gorsepaw - brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplepaw - black tabby tom with green eyes

Morningpaw - blue-grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shrewpaw - grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Mosspaw - calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Rabbitpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Cinderpaw - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ratpaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hawkpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandpaw - cream tabby tom with yellow eyes

Antpaw - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Hailfrost - black and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Yellowsplash's kits - Shadekit and Mothkit

Oakflower - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Lightpelt's kits - Ravenkit, Quillkit and Starlingkit

Embersplash - ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Wildfur's kits

Icepool - silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Sparrowclaw's kits

 **Kits:** Shadekit - black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mothkit - cream and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit - dark cream tabby tom with amber eyes

Quillkit - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingkit - cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:** Cloudclaw - white tom with blue eyes, deaf

Flowerspot - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Honeyfur - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppyheart - ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **RushClan**

 **Leader:** Thrushstar - small brown she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

 **Deputy:** Frostfang - white she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Shellpaw)

 **Medicine Cat:** Greyflight - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Sageheart - white tom with brown patches and yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Echopaw)

Beeswipe - golden tabby tom with black tipped ears and yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Lilypaw)

Swiftpelt - black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Briarfang - brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Goldenflight - golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Applepaw)

Darkeye - black tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Fallenpaw)

Berrysong - blue-grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

(Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Hazelfur - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Longfur - fluffy cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thistlestripe - grey and white tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Tallstep - calico she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

Hareclaw - brown tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Maplepaw)

Riverheart - blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Gingerpaw)

Liontooth - golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Wrenpaw)

Badgerstripe - black and white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Tawnypaw - calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Echopaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Lilypaw - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Silverpaw - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

Gingerpaw - pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wrenpaw - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Dewpaw - grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fallenpaw - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Dapplepaw - grey dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Shellpaw - light grey tabby tom with green eyes

Hollypaw - black she-cat with amber eyes

Maplepaw - ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Applepaw - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpaw - dark ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:** Rocksong - fluffy pale silver she-cat with darker silver points and blue eyes, mother to Hareclaw's kits - Spottedkit, Littlekit, Willowkit and Snowkit

Snakestripe - grey and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Riverheart's kits

Sorrelflight - calico she-cat with green eyes, expecting Liontooth's kits

 **Kits:** Spottedkit - fluffy calico she-cat with blue eyes

Littlekit - brown tom with darker points and yellow eyes

Willowkit - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Snowkit - small white tom with silver points and yellow eyes

 **Elders:** Brokenfoot - black tabby tom with amber eyes and a twisted back leg

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Hazard - white tom with half a grey face, a grey patch on his back and tail, and blue eyes

Nancy - grey she-cat with amber eyes

Badger - black and white tom with green eyes

Fox - orange and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Wolf - grey-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lion - golden and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tiger - orange, brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lynx - orange, grey-brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mozart - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Pebble - grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Zaphod - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Cherryblossom - calico she-cat with green eyes


End file.
